Futurama Awards
Futurama has received several awards and nominations for it's brilliant writing, and high standard of quality. Awards 1999 *Best in Television Animation Division, National Cartoonist’s Society, Rich Moore, Futurama NCS's Reuben Award 2000 *British Columbia’s Teen Tobacco Team Winner of The Black Lung Award *Environmental Media Awards for the episode "The Problem with Popplers" *Writers Guild of America Award: Animation, Ken Keeler for the episode "Godfellas" *Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for episode "A Bicyclops Built For Two" Color Styling *Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" Brian Sheesley *Hugo Award - Gold Plaque at the Chicago International Television Awards for Special Achievement in Animation, "Roswell that Ends Well" 2001 *Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Animation for episode "Parasites Lost" 2002 *Emmy for Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour) for episode "Roswell that Ends Well" *Annie Directing in an Animated Television Production "Roswell that Ends Well" *Inducted into The Museum of Television & Radio 2004 *Hugo Award - Silver Plaque at Chicago International Television Awards for Special Achievement in Animation for "The Sting" *Emmy for Outstanding Music and Lyrics for the song "I Want My Hands Back" from the episode "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" *Nebula Award for Best Script, David A. Goodman for the episode "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" *Writers Guild of America Award for Animation, Patric Verrone for the episode "The Sting" 2008 *Annie Award for Best Animated Home Entertainment Production for Bender's Big Score 2009 *Annie Award for Best Animated Home Entertainment Production for The Beast With A Billion Backs Nominations 1999 *Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or Less) for episode "A Big Piece Of Garbage" Susan Dietter *Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production "The Series Has Landed" *Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Program 2000 *Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" *Outstanding Achievement in a Primetime or Late Night Animated Television Program *Outstanding Individual Achievement for Directing in an Animated Television Production "A Bicyclops Built for Two" 2001 *Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour) for episode "Amazon Women In The Mood" *Outstanding Achievement in a Primetime or Late Night Animated Television Program *Outstanding Individual Achievement for Writing in an Animated Television Production "The Luck of the Fryrish" *Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting By a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production for John DiMaggio's performance as Bender in "Bendless Love" 2002 *Best Animated Television Production 2003 *Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour) for episode "Jurassic Bark" *Best Music in an Animated Television Production for Ken Keeler's work in "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" *Best Writing in an Animated Television Production "The Sting" 2004 *Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming Less Than One Hour) for episode "The Sting" *Outstanding Music & Lyrics for episode "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" Awards